the UnCalled For Affection
by XOXOMSXOXO
Summary: a good working relationship had taken it's place in the toll of boss and assistant. Until she left her in the ravishing moment of need, which showed a lot more than just disloyalty to the boss, or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dragon Lady Before Her Pedestal

It's been a week since Paris and a week since Andy first got her job in the mirror. It was weird for both Andy and Miranda. To Andy it was both for the better and for the worse, better because she's got the job that even though a million girls **wont** kill for, it was her dream job, worst 1st because she never expected it to be boring even for the 1st week and 2nd… well second… WHY? WHY? Of all the sudden did she miss that hell of a boss that is usually labelled as the ice queen? WHY? Why did she leave her in Paris? There were the reasons and questions that even andrea couldn't answer… for now. even Miranda had felt weird not having the little life size Doll walking and cramming around the office. It was even more fun watching Andy accomplishing the almost impossible Tasks she gave her, than hearing Emily whine about it and cram up to the last minuite. No matter how she denies she missed the pretty brunette's presence around her.

Staring at the blank computer, she finally gave in to the doubt that she'd finish an article that was due next week. She was thinking about her. She so missed her. Thinking it wouldn't be such a crime to relieve the stress from her new working environment. She goggled MIRANDA PRIESTLY it struck her that even after almost a year of working for the dragon lady she knew nothing much about her. She just knew of the twins, the runway career and Stephen, and from what Miranda said other divorces. She read her Wiki information and as it turned out she was not Miranda Priestly at the beginning. She was this elegant yet charming young Miriam Princheck who grew in the streets of London. Having a seamstress as a Mom and a drunk and old nothing Dad that was responsible for their poverty.

In other trusted sites they say that her full known biography was nothing much but a drama story. Her mom inherited a huge clothing Company from her granddad but to the extent of his father's alcohol and gambling addiction they fell in a huge fall of poverty. At the very young age of 9 she helped her mom with the sewing of dresses. At 12 she took over the sewing, and the responsibility of earning a decent food for their family, practically her 3 younger brothers, 1 little sister, and his drunk for nothing dad since her mom died of Cancer leaving them nothing but creepy mortgages and problems. At 14 she was not only sewing dresses but designing them, not only for school productions but for the London theatrical performances in the city.

At 18 she finally took the courage to leave after taking care of her so called family for the last 6 years, when her little sister who was 10 at the time told her that their father had sexually molested her, taking the little girl with her she left her brothers and their father. She took her sister with her to New York, taking a couple of Grands that she's been saving ever since she worked to be able to attend a fashion designing school, where she eventually finished. The fashion editor that she worked for, ever since she came to NY, being a troubled assistant, sponsored her studies. At 25 she took over the company which was now Runway taking in the label as the youngest editor in chief there was in the fashion industry. At 27 she married her first husband Anthony Bridges, who was at the time a well-known news writer. He was the last person she knew to be so in love with. They were so happy together until the tragedy came… As early as 33 she was widowed after Anton got Shot in a writing assignment at Iraq. Three years after a long mourning period she decided it was time to move on… but she knew deep down inside she would never love another man like she loved Anton… She married Gregory Styler who was a great man of a decent company. At a late age of 39 she never thought she'd have something she couldn't leave without now, her twins. At 43 she came from being a widowed wife, a mother of two, to an up and coming divorcé after she and Greg decided it wasn't going to work anymore, She knew this had caused the twins' life a very huge shaking… but what could she do… things were never good with him After 3 years she married Anton's best friend Stephen to whom she vent her grieving side. And now at the ripe age of 49 she was facing her 2rd divorce on the public eyes just like before.

She stared at the screen blankly not knowing what to think, 'she suffered all this? No wonder she's so stiff' she thought. Closing her Mac book, she went to bed but not to sleep. She stared at the ceiling blankly thinking of her. Then it struck her 'my god I've been thinking about her ever since I left, every night before I sleep. THIS IS NOT SO NORMAL ANDY SACHS!' she yelled in her thoughts.

Giving up the thoughts of sleep she once again opened her Mac book and started typing furiously. After that she went out for a coffee in a nearby café. It was nearly 1 in the morning

On the other side of New York was Miranda Priestly who, for one couldn't have her job done for the 1st time. She kept reflecting the things that had happen in Paris while sitting on her office desk at 11 in the evening, after Andrea left, her divorce getting in public and Irv in the best possible way of describing him an idiot, for trying to replace her. She started working late when she came back from Paris, which was only a week before. She indulged herself into working harder than before even though you could classify her as a certified Workaholic. There were 2 nights that she let Roy go home as early as 4 in the morning, which cause Emily to be a but senile in the office, and have him drive her to the town house as late as 3 in the morning. In those seven days the twins only saw her trice but she always checks them and kiss them goodnight before goes to rest in the decency of her own bed.

It was a Sunday, the supposedly last day of the fashion week in Paris when Andrea left her in the middle of the crowd where the obvious hungry paparazzis' are waiting to swallow her. She had a rough night before that day thinking about the damage, of how her up coming public feast of a divorce would affect her career and mostly her twins. Before Miranda told Andy about the divorce she called for Nigel in her room… there was no hint of crying in her face and that was because she wasn't, she didn't cry for Stephen's filing of divorce.

"oh this is a wonderful news, Oh my god Miranda! Your not joking right? Cause if you are you'll really melt on ice queen! I can't believe I'm having this job" he ramble in front of Miranda

"oh Nigel do your Rambling in front of anyone else I do have important things to do. One of which is to call for Andrea so we could go over the sitting arrangements tomorrow" she said

"why? Six told me that she was finished for the night and that she'd be out tonight with the Thompson guy" he said

"Her name is Andrea and I don't want you butchering her name, call her and tell her that I expect her to be here in an hour… That's all" and with that Nigel left the lair of the dragon lady

it was as if steams were blowing out of Miranda's ears as she tried to control the flare that was all ready to bursting inside of her. Just by the thought of Andrea being with someone else made her flare up. She didn't know what it was… these feelings were new to her and she didn't want to own up to it and to screw things up further, she was still indeed in the state of doubt how her girls would take the divorce

When Andy came inside Miranda's suit, she didn't expect to see her crying. She didn't even expect her to be there since Andy was half an hour late. Even Miranda wasn't expecting Andrea to arrive since she was never late in terms of her needs. So she cried at the confusion, it really hit her that much to cry just to hear or think that Andrea was being touched by other man. This was more than an infatuation, it was "love" she whispered to herself. she didn't know what was heavier the fact that she was getting divorced to a man she never loved? The doubt she was feeling of how the girls would take things? Or for once admitting to herself that she was falling for the dear assistant she carries around with her and snapping back to reality that they could never be.

After Nigel left she sobbed and cried, tears striking her precious face and ruin her make up. Deciding it would be best to run a bath to hide the tears, she did. Once she got out of the water she slipped in a grey robe and walked towards the couch where she eventually started crying again. When she heard the door close, she tried to ignore it but as the beauty of the woman she's been partly crying for appeared before her sight, she tried to compose herself

"oh there you are" she said with slight nervous and confusion in her tone that Andy swears she have never heard of before, it was as if their was uncertainty in her tone that made her suddenly concerned of her boss' welfare "we uhm, need to go over the sitting charts for the party tomorrow" she continued straightening herself

"oh okay" andy said nervously as she scanned trough her crowded fashionable bag "I have it right…" she paused as she checked if she got the right document

"by all means, move in a glacial pace you know how it thrills me" she said becoming more and more irritated at the girl's presence when she was disoriented with her thoughts

"here" she said leaning as she hand the folder towards Miranda. As she leaned, her low cut blouse took lose and briefed Miranda with the sight of her upper breast just enough to expose the lowest part of her cleavage. 'my god is the girl trying to kill me or what' she thought as she hesitated in taking firm hold on the folder but griped it firmly at the last minute. She pretended to go over the folder but she knew the only one reason she called for Andrea "first we need to move Snoop dog to my table" she said

"but your table's full" Andy answered with confusion

"Stephen isn't coming" she let out a sad at the same time relieved sigh out of no where

"oh Stephen isn't…" she paused, as if it was a reflex she instantly took the appointment book in her bag and started scribbling in it "If Stephen isn't coming, then I wouldn't have to fetch him in the airport tomorrow morning" she said cancelling the Stephen thing in her appointment book

she didn't want to speak but it just came out as surprising as Miranda's attitude "yes well if he calls you and tries to re-think of the divorce then fetch ahead, you're very fetching. Go fetch " she said Andy didn't know what to say, she really tried to hold unto her boundaries and keep herself from jumping right in front of Miranda, and hug her so tight so that at least she'll know where she'll be getting love even without Stephen. Then she continued "imagine what they'll write about me this time; the devil, the dragon lady, Career obsessed, Snow queen drives away another Mr. Priestly" she paused as if to regret she said those words and thought of something else that was true but was a false extent onto why she was crying "but… I don't really care of what they write about me" she said wiping her tears with her fore finger and shaking her head "it's just my girls, it's not fair to the girls" she inhaled "another divorce" she breathed out "another failure" she said "another father… figure" she said finishing with a sarcastic giggle

'another heartbreak specially from you' she thought she might add but held the thought. 'what are you doing old woman?' she asked herself 'she won't be here all night listening to you rambling and whining about things' she stopped 'did I just say whine? Good Lords when did Miranda Priestly ever whine?' she thought 'ANDREA, for god's sake what the hell has the girl done to me' she asked herself 'you can't keep her waiting she might be late for her DATE' before saying anything. She wanted to continue "the point is…" she started with that still heavy emotion but stopped herself from doing so. "the point is we should figure out where to put Donatella because she is barely speaking to anyone"

all those time Andy wanted to hug her seeing as this was the first time she saw Miranda's vulnerable side. But snapped out of it when Miranda asked about Donatella. After this, crept and awkward silence between them, Andy didn't feel like asking, to prevent further pain but she felt like she should "I'm so sorry Miranda" she said but Miranda just stared blankly on the floor "do you want me to cancel your evening plans?" she tried asking

"Don't be silly why would we do that?" she said plainly as if she wasn't in pain at all

Andy looked at her with sympathy and asked "is there anything else I could do for you?"

Miranda nodded 'stay with me, hug me and kiss me that's what I want you to do tonight just keep me in your arms' but thought better in saying things "yes, your job" she coldly said handing the envelope which Andy eventually held and waited for that cold dismissal "that's all"

Up to this day she couldn't quite comprehend why she can't forget about that conversation. She loved her she knew that she loved her but can't be with her as it hurt that much.

It was practically Monday, a regular day for Miranda and a waking day for Andy, a new week for the both of them. Miranda didn't let Emily hire somebody new for the vacant job, just yet. It's been a week and the girl's so called 'stuff' where still on her desk- un-cleared.

"is she still under my employ and somebody just forgot to inform me that she was to have a, I don't know, maybe a vacation some where in Neptune or Mars? Coz if she is absent without leave I prefer she clear that desk so we could start over a new assistant" she said to Emily as she passed by the outer office seeing that Andrea's things were still there. The truth was she was in pain every time she sees something that reminds her of the young woman.

"no Miranda, I'll uhm call her to clear her desk" said Emily but was ignored when Miranda continued her way inside her office. And just like that Emily quickly dialled Andy's number

"Andy Sachs" she answered the phone

"I haven't got that much time but unless you are planning on staying under Miranda's employment I suggest that you clear your desk now" Emily said without even greeting her.

"yah well that uhm can I just ask you to uhm clear it up for me"

"you'll be so lucky if I ever do that I'm still on crutches you whim. How do you suggest do I do that?" Emily said Icily as she started at the empty desk.

"grow another arm I guess?" andy laughed but continued "I was just joking, em, you don't need your feet to pile up my things just pile them up in a box you don't even have to arrange them neatly" andy replied while playing with her pen "please, anyway I could come by at your place and pick it up seeing as I have to hand these dresses you said you'll have someone to pick up"

"oh yes, the dresses it completely drifted my mind… okay but I won't be doing anymore favors is that clear?" said Emily as she started scanning through Miranda's appointment book of when she'll be free

"xur it'll be the last" said Andy

"come by early at…" she scanned "shit I'll have to wait for the book you ass. Come by at 11 later" Emily said closing the appointment book.

"sure… uhm Em I'll be in a conference till 6:30 so don't call me until then, just in case some things go differently" said Andy

"I wouldn't hell dream of it… now if you don't mind someone has got to work around here" she said as she hung up even before andy could say good bye

geez this is my first Mirandy Fanfic so I hope you guyz would accept me in the group... lolz anyway I would be updating soon I hope you guys like it... and reviews would be definately appreciated ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Uncalled-for Confessions

it was still early, 10 in the morning and Andrea wasn't expected to be in until 12 for the conference so she decided to clear up her space. She was now practically living alone since the night that she left for Paris Nate cleared his stuff and moved to a friend's unit.

While Emily tried to take a small box and started tossing andy's stuff Miranda walked pass by her.

"did you fall down and smack your head down the aisle Emily? Which part of 'she clear that desk' did you confused of yourself clearing it?"

"oh uhm she said she was kind of busy and asked me to drop her stuff off later so I'll get to take the dresses she don't need from Paris"

"I don't care why you are babbling I want you to pay attention. I want you to get another starbucks and don't touch that stupid desk of hers" Miranda said walking in to her office.

After each hour that passed Emily tried calling her to say that Miranda wanted her to clear her desk herelf but her phone wwas out 'the conference, right' she remembered

later that night Serena and Emily were having a really late dinner at Emily's place as Andy knocked on the Door

"hold on" said the obviously annoyed Emily as she struggled to get a good posture of her body and walked towards the door only to be caught out by Serena "stay I'll get it" she said. Much to her surprise, it was Andrea Sachs on the door

"Andy!" she exclaimed looking stunned

"oh hi, Serena I didn't know you were going to be here. I just came to pick up my stuff and to drop these off" she said waggling the little suit case she had in hand.

When Emily heard Andy's voice she quickly said "let her in"

So they went "hi there Emily it's so good to see you" Said Andy

"yah right stop babbling, you may leave those in there and I don't know maybe make yourself scarce?" she said

"geez Em, you don't have to be so rough on me. Anyway I won't be long where are my stuff?" she asked

"oh that" Emily exclaimed "Miranda didn't want me touch your things she said if you were to clear your desk you have to do it on your own" she explained

"jesus Christ, you mean I will have to go to the den itself?"

"yap"

"thanks so much for the help Em" she sarcastically replied

"what? I was just doing my job" she said with a glare "anyway if you want your stuff you better get moving so you won't see Miranda in the office"

"what do you mean? Wait it's still 9 in the evening shouldn't you be waiting for the book?" she tussingly asked

"she gave me a break and said that I could go and that she would wait for it. If you would be lucky enough she'd be taking her late dinner by now and be back later at 11 so you better make a quick move" she said

"oh okay… thanks anyway" said Andy as she Made her way towards the door

Standing at the huge glass window behind her she slowly took in new york's busy night, she's been doing this the whole time she got back from Paris, finding herself once again thinking about_ her_. The more she thought about her the more confused her got, there were lots of questions towards what she feels for Andrea, but there was no strand of a doubt that she loved her. Calming herself down with a cup of coffee she once again unclasped her hand which contained a crumpled paper, she straightened it enough so she could read the message which read "I'm Sorry for acting rudely Miranda, I tried so hard to stay professional under your employ but I guess I failed. Why must you know the reason when you'll only think I'll be blabbing? Anyway take this as my letter of resignation it was really great working with you Miranda" on the bottom of the paper was Andy's signature with an unusual word written above it, she crumpled it once again and took a sip on her coffee before taking a look at the bottom of the paper 'ILUVUAS'. what did that even mean? She wasn't fond of abbreviations and simply not fond of texting. With this she heard a clacking of stilettos on the Marble floor. But this sound was different, the one that she missed hearing all week.

Making her way to the nearest subway she thought about Miranda, as always. She could barely thinks straight all she wanted was the woman to be her for herself. The security didn't mind at all as she made her way through the marble lobby. Squinting she thought she saw lights coming from Miranda's main office and it struck her dead on the spot 'shit! Emily said she won't be here' she thought as she silently made her way to the outer office like she usually do. When she came just in front of her desk she came nearly face to face with Miranda as she was now leaning at the door frame from the inner office.

She couldn't speak, it was like she was glued on the spot and so was her throat. They stared at each other before Miranda broke off the silence with her usually infuriating and sarcastic tone.

"well, how lovely of you to visit at this time of the evening Andrea, surely you didn't fall off and smack your little head down the pavement did you?" she asked looking at the younger woman right in front of her.

Andy could barely find her voice but she knew she had to before she lacks the courage and just run out the building as soon as possible "good evening to you too Miranda. Emily called me this morning and said you asked her to call me up and clean my desk so I'm doing it now, it won't take long… I'll just get some stuff here and pile them up I won't bother you" she said trembling in her voice as she didn't keep the courage to maintain the eye contact with the older woman.

"firstly I do recall I did not ask her, I ordered her and secondly Stop dawdling Andrea it's not attractive" Miranda said as she took as sip from her mug

"okay so I'll get this thing started" she said working on her desk

Miranda gave her one of those signatured Ice look "if you may. I do recall I was in the middle of something" Miranda then replied making her way towards the depth of her office. Andy just sighed out of her confidence but she knew deep inside she just had to talk and apologize to Miranda. And with that she piled her stuff and placed it on the floor making her way inside Miranda's office.

Cleaning her desk brought back vivid memories fun memories of her in runway how she first heard Miranda laugh from the inner office when she thought no one heard her, when she leans in her desk in an angle that she could see Miranda's reflection from the open glass door it was great and the one memory that caught her most was the first time she made Miranda laugh not that much of a laugh but a Miranda kind of laugh which took place here in the outer office as she handed her coat and bag. She almost regret leaving runway, almost.

A little while later Andy made her way inside the office when the older woman noticed her presence she instantly looked at her and said. "I don't recall calling you in my office Andrea…" but before she could even continued she said "oh right you are not my assistant anymore for me to boss you around, but still that doesn't give you the permission to march right up in my office" she added tracing her index finger in the rim of her coffee mug which was now almost empty

With this Andrea manned up and spoke hiding the trembling of her voice as she spoke "I just wanted to apologize to you Miranda, it was inappropriate of me to leave you like that but… " but before she could even finish her sentence Miranda cutted her

"your letter of resignation already did that though I'm not sure it did make any difference" she said Icily turning her eyes on the book as she flicks through the pages with out even looking at the young woman while her other hand continued moving against the rim of the mug

confused, Andrea took the courage to ask "what do you mean?"

"the apologies I mean, honestly Andrea you were under my employ for almost a year but I don't recall needing to be so descriptive in my words with you" Miranda then replied with her usual sarcastic tone with the hit of intimidation in it while she continued acting as if she wasn't paying much attention on what the brunette might say

still Andy continued to say the words she so longed to say. It's just been a week but it felt like a billion fucking years for her "I'm sorry it's just I felt so bad knowing I should have had an honest talk with you about how I behaved personally" she paused

But Miranda once again cut her off, this time those icy at the same time firey blue eyes staring at her with such glare that she must admit, she missed for the whole week "I don't really think there is anything to talk about, I think you said and did enough. Now if you would please I believe I have work to do" she said as she stood up and picked up the mug with the hand that has been playing with it and brought it closer to those luscious lips as she made her way to the glass window of her office leaning on the wall staring at the New York city lights as the cars pass by when her other hand made it's way on her waist.

Andy then tried to walk away but found herself saying such things to Miranda "okay, this was useless I knew it was and would be but at least I tried, for a whole year round, not just today to be so nice on you. I guess I am not worth that much of a second glance anyway I am really sorry for leaving you like that Miranda, butI am not and will not be sorry for leaving runway. I believed this conversation wouldn't have started if I wasn't that persistent. So I guess I should get going and stop wasting your time. I sure did learn a lot from you and for that I thank you, let me just say that I never regret what I said, wrote and did" and with that she turned around not wanting to have the courage to just scream to the woman that she loved her, that she longed for her even though she wasn't supposed to.

Miranda was also getting confused, she wanted to ask her about the estranged printed letters in her resignation above her signature 'ILUVUAS' sensing that Andrea was to leave hearing the clacking of those stilettos away from where it slowly was, Miranda then thought she might as well push her luck with this one maybe then she'll get the answers to her questions "I tried so hard to stay professional under your employ" she slowly said which stopped Andrea dead on tracks "but I guess I failed" quote Miranda "now did that include the things you wrote and never regret writing?" she asked now with that serious tone crippling in her voice as she continued staring in the city light down on the road

Andy still had her back on Miranda, who also wasn't looking at her but didn't hesitate to answer "it sure is" she said finding it easy to be open with the editor without looking at her in the eye

"may I know the reason you had to let me know details of such things?" Miranda asked softly as if she was yearning to confirm something

Andy sighed briefly and said "I believe those word came with the'Why-must-you-know-the-reason-when-you'll-only-think-I'll-be-blabbing? speech'"

Miranda didn't say anything for a second and then found her voice "what if I were to tell you I wouldn't think such thing? Would it change this tension building up in the air?" she asked sipping the contents of her mug

Andy thought twice of telling the truth of her intentions towards the editor and completely said as she turned around hoping to find those blue green eyes staring at her but much to her disappointment Miranda still had her back on her "you wouldn't want that Miranda I can assure you it will only build much more that it already has" praying that the so-called ice queen would not pry for more questions but much of her luck Miranda said softly

"how could you be so sure that it would" as she turned around to face the young brunette looking at her with intentment in her eyes. She couldn't stand it she was mad so mad but not to the ex-employee but to herself thinking of how she endured those lonely nights she had to put up when Andrea left her, she found the courage to raise her voice which was never on Miranda's profile "when all I am asking for is a reason of why must I endure that kind of torture in the middle of Paris!" she exclaimed looking at the brunettes eyes as they shared a moment of connecting for a split second

"because that's what I had to do…" Andy stammered only to be cut out by Miranda

"you are not making any sense Andre…" but before she could even finish her words Andrea raised her voice at her practically yelled as she explained

"do you think it was that easy to stood you up? Do you think that giving up on the one person I revolved a one year round worshipping the ground she walks on is totally easy? Jesus Christ Miranda if you for once thought of it like that then let me tell you right here right now, you are crazy" she said as she pointed a finger on the floor as if she was making her point in this little stupid conversation "You think it was easy to walk away knowing that I had to give up the one person I revolved a whole year round, knowing that I had to because I was holding a very unprofessional feelings for her" 'feelings?' Miranda thought "which I know, painfully know, won't be returned?" she added as she stepped a foot closer Miranda "I never intend for things to happen Miranda it just did and I am so sorry it did" and suddenly the air enveloping them was so full of strain that Miranda literally felt sick to her stomach

'feelings? Then this little stupidness might just be reciprocated' she thought "what made you so selfishly sure that those feelings weren't to be returned, what ever these feelings are, Andrea? Is it one of those horrible instincts that you have developed under my employ? Or did you just assume that you knew me far to well to know those inductive things?" she said and asked sarcastically

Andy snorted a sarcastic snort "are you jokeing? You are Miranda fucking priestly for Christ's sake" 'did she just swear on me and my god damn name?' Miranda thought "if you don't remember, you make people assume things not being so descriptive and literal about your decisions leaving your employee's to assume. If you were asking me then yes I developed it under you and I almost felt sorry having it progressed, almost" she paused, tried to calm herself down as she was again being strained and sighed "When I was working for you and I knew the minute you wanted something even though you didn't ask for it, I felt power that I could give it to you even when you never asked for it thinking about your comforts" again she paused but when she resumed. the urge, fright, courage and uncertainty was present in her trembling voice "But still you could be very unpredictable Miranda and that's why I had to leave. I didn't want the person I was growing to be, with you I came to realize I have grown accustomed to your needs and unwillingly changed myself. I didn't want that for myself even though I blindly changed for you, when I woke up I knew I had to leave because once I become that person I was growing to be, once I stopped growing and learning, I knew I wouldn't be capable for being enough as your assistant and capable of doing my job. Even when I was still growing I failed because each day these feelings I was growing and nurturing for you was becoming too strong for me to handle and I wouldn't want to be babbling all these when you are still in the middle of a tussle with your husband" she ended still holding their eye contact before Miranda said something

'that's it! But the woman never said she had something for me, that she loved me or anything? God did I just say love?' she thought before speaking "So let's hear these feelings you were saying because honestly I was blind from the start, what do you want to say?" she asked but Andrea didn't say a thing as if she hesitated in doing so, so she continued "Now I am here in front of you asking, no begging for you to clear up this mess that you left in my life. I could barely work when you have taken my thoughts with you ever since you left" that's it, that was the last bit of straw to say that this woman standing before the young brunette was not the ice queen at all, as she had been possesed

Andy didn't want to be so direct she knew that in her way she told Miranda she loved her but didn't want to be so out right about it, afraid that the woman would only find her ridiculous "oh for god's sake Miranda I left you the resignation letter I hope it cleared much to you" she said in a raised voice

"but you still left me!" Miranda didn't have the power to control herself anymore, she needed answers and she needed them now

Andy sighed and then said with full fire and determination in her voice "I really hoped you understood that I did feel sorry leaving you but I'll never be sorry for leaving runway"

"but I am RUNWAY! don't you get it Andre…" Miranda was practically yelling, which was highly out of her character, but before she could finish her words, she was cut by Andrea

"NO! you are not near it. I understand Runway will always be with you and be part of whatever you are today, you built your life around it and I won't ask to change things even if I were given a chance to. In Runway you are LA PRIESTLY. An overly demanding, infuriating, overly and intimidatingly sweet and self absurd boss that I came well accustomed of. I understand that RUNWAY is a part of you but It was and will never be you. And I am thankful for that because I came to love the strong woman I see in front of me" she said looking straight at Miranda's eyes with fire and sincerity

upon hearing her words Miranda became even more confused and disappointed thinking that things for the ex-employee might just be the other way around Miranda felt for her "is that why you left? Because your fantasies were way too much disappointed when you saw the so called, cold-hearted bitch let her guard down in front of you that night in Paris?"

"no!" Andy instantly defended herself which slightly, just slightly relieved Miranda "it was the contrary though, I never really wanted to admit that I was having these estranged feelings for you the whole time I was working under your employ. I never wanted to, deluding myself that this was merely an admiration for your strong and undefeated side, but when I saw you that night crying and letting your guards down in front of me I came to realize that I also love this particular side of you that I would want to get to know better because this is the part of you that hardly anyone discovered and I would want to but I knew, I never would, so I came to a decision that I should keep those estranged feelings under wrap and leave" she finished

Miranda really was unpredictable she was very hard to read, in her thoughts, mind and soul "so you did. But didn't it once cross you that what you did was completely unfair?" she asked now with pain completely visible in her eyes

"it did and that's what I'm asking for your forgiveness but only to be thrown it in my face" Andy said in a quite bit of irritation on how Miranda tried to brush her off. Miranda was speechless for the first time the conversation started, no for the first time in history ever since Andy knew her which urged her to speak. Thinking that these last words might just be lost part of the missing puzzle Miranda was trying to match up

"I would never for once wanted you to change. It's okay to let both those sides of you show. Because that's what draw me to you, that's what attracted me the most… And that's the Miranda I grew to be inlove…" she said as she turned her back around just in time for her to let those tears begging to be released flow not wanting Miranda to see them.

That was it the last part of the long unsolved puzzle Miranda was trying to piece. 'IN…Love? When did she tell me she loved me?' she asked herself as she watched the young woman walk her way out of her office and stopping by at the desk to pick up the already piled stuff and continued to waltz out of the outer office. Miranda was so full of emotions right now, she had no courage to run after the girl, not after all that she learned and confirmed.

Slumping her back to the little couch on her office she tried and prossesed the things she heard from Andrea Sachs and it still didn't get her anywhere, she started recollecting the heated conversation, remembering the young woman's words 'oh for god's sake Miranda I left you the resignation letter I hope it cleared much to you' then her attention was drawn to the crumpled piece of paper in her hand that took hold of the mug the whole time she spoke to her ex-employee. Straightening it, yet again fro which seemed the hundredth and fiftieth time she read it but failed to identify the meaning of the word that rested just above the messy name and signature. Reading and looking at it for a while longer she gave up and rested her hands on her head and thought of what the young woman said 'that's the Miranda I grew to be inlove…' oh god it was killing her and for once in her life ever since she had been superior she felt that she could'nt do anything about it, that she was completely powerless. She was about to give up and cry her self to sleep on the grumpy and uncomfortable little couch when her phone rang and vibrated signalling a text message from either of the twins. She scrolled down to read her daughter's message

continuation... hope someone reads it...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For The Sake of Love

*Caroline*

mom, cEing as I tnk u wud b L8

'd ofis, yEt agEn, we cudnt

gve ourslvs 2 ask permishon 2

u prsonaly sEns we hrdly C

Ech oder nd dat wve only

sEn u twse or mybe triCe dis

wEk, w'd b stying Rosalie's

hauz 4 'd nyt wve 2ld Clara

bt she wn't lt us go untl u

cnfrmed her so Im txting u cud

we go? Pretty, pretty please? ^_^

*ILUVUcAR*

much to her annoyance she didn't want her daughter texting her with these type of language, that's the reason she despised cellphones much to her as it was a necessity, it was becoming a language disadvantage to her daughters' grammar and spelling.

Clicking the reply button she started clacking her way on the keypads of the blackberry phone she had with her.

"Caroline Priestly, if ever you text

me or even try to contact

me with these type of words

and language again, I surely

must at least ground you off

with no computers, laptops and

cellphones, do I make myself

clear? Now as for staying up

in a friend's house I must

say that if you promise to

be back before seven tomorrow

morning, I would call and

confirm Clara and have you

picked up by Roy and drop

you off on your friend's house.

Is that a deal?"

*mommy*

She pressed on the click button and waited for her angel to reply. But before her girls replied she called Clara and confirmed that the girls be permitted to go and called Roy to be expected in the town house to pick up them. After a few more minutes the phone rang again signalling another message

"thanks mommy, I love you so very much

and I'm so sorry about the texting type

I promise it will never happen again

Thanks again. ILUVU. ILUVU. ILUVU. ILUVU.

ILUVU. ILUVU. ILUVU. ILUVU. ILUVU. ILUVU.

Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah.

*ILUVUcAR*

even though her heart was still heavy from the heated conversation she had with Andrea, she couldn't help but smile on how outward and understanding her dear daughters had been in the past few days when she was so very hard to live with. Smiling for the last time she settled and read her daughter's last remark 'ILUVUcAR' she knew she had read it somewhere just from a different person and something about it was so different. Then she turning in the crumpled paper in her hand it reminded her, so she needed to confirm if she remembered correctly. There she read the last remark 'ILUVUAS' it had been disame. She gasped of shock and contentment of which she so wanted with Andrea, right it front of her eyes where the vulgar words which was told in a very contrary way

so that was it, the confirmation she needed. Andrea did told her she loved her, and she loved her too. What was to wait? What was to doubt? When even though her next move was classified to be the last bit of pride she would have, she knew it would be crazy and so unlike her. But she didn't care it seems that with Andrea she never really seemed to care, she just wanted the girl for herself and now… she was gonna get her. Picking up her coat and bag she headed for the door she was sure it hadn't be an hour since Andrea left so she can't show up at her house to surprise her, she'll have to call her and ask where the young woman was. Clacking her feet on the marble lobby she hurriedly walked across the open glass door of the building.

If she wasn't wearing heels of let's say, 5 inches high the guards could have swear she was running, but of course in Miranda style. She walked on front and was about to call roy so that he could pick her up but realized she set him off to pick up the girls, so instead she tried to hail for a cab with her left hand and dialled Andy's number, it rang for a moment but soon went straight to the voice mail. With no luck she tried one more time and again just for her to take a cab while calling the young woman, but no one would dare pull up for her to ride. The guards were now visibly freaking out, being in years of service in the publication they never saw the ice queen be in a hurry so much that she couldn't wait for her own car. Luckily Nigel was getting out of the building when Miranda met him half way, he was dumb founded when he noticed that before she approached him he saw her hail a cab 'wow' he thought

He was brought out of his thought when Miranda came to speak and asked him "were you on your way to your car?"

She breathlessly asked

Nigel stammered in his words, as the shock was visible in his face " uhm… yah… yeh… I mean yes Miranda" he said hesitating to say anything more.

"good now, where are your keys?" Miranda unhesitantly asked as he silently gave her the keys he had on his hand.

"where's your car?" she asked once again. He pointed on the parked BMW in front of the building without uttering a word. Miranda turned away to where the car was but Nigel called him

"Miranda" he called as she twirled to meet his eyes "she's at the ozone's" he smiled as she showed appreciation on his eyes.

Then Miranda looked at him once more and said before turning for the parked car "I'll be borrowing this" she raised the keys higher "It may take me until tomorrow to hand it back, go out for a walk I know it would be good for you" as she smiled before turning for the car.

She haven't touched and driven a car ever since she became superior and that was at least 10 years before the twins were born, 20 years to be precise, so climbing up the driver's seat she struggled her way around Nigel's BMW. In her 5 inches prada heels she tried to start the engine of the car, her left hand on the stirring wheel and the right holding her phone up to her ear yet again dialling Andrea's number which instantly wnt for the voicemail. Frustrated, she dialled and dialled. She knew this was her last chance of never and that she will never be the same the moment she let this chance pass her by.

While driving on the busy street of new york she found herself dialling Andrea's number and remembering the time she first Saw Andrea on the said bar where she was now headed. It was a night to remember, it was a night where she and Stephen had a heated conversation and she walked out before he turned it to an argument. Much to her frustration she found herself drinking her throat into an alcohol coma. In the comforts of her own stool round the public bar she saw a young woman, a very stunning one in a very low cut, black prada dress with a really high hem line which was accessorized together with a black belt and a chanel boots which made her legs look like it could go on and on and on and on… an attire which for sure made all red blooded male's or female's in that matter blood rush into one certain point of their bodies… it was Andrea, a really sexy Andrea out with her friends.

The bar wasn't really fancy at all, infact it was a cheap one, one which people might not think a Miranda priestly wouldn't hesitate in going into. Miranda was already drunk and she needed assistance just by her walking. She stood off her chair and wobbingly walked towards Andrea's table. When she got near, she noticed that Andrea was out with a couple of people she didn't know 'probably the Lilly and Doug she has been talking about with Emily' she thought, but what caught her attention most was that Andrea was drapped all over this man who she guessed was in his late 20's 'probably the knight and shinning armour' Miranda thought.

Once she saw the next couple of people on the corner of the table she hesitated in pulling another move instead she left for the front of the bar. There in the corner of the table sat Nigel, Emily and Serena joking about some stuff she couldn't hear. Once out of sight she looked at the sexy brunnette from the glass outside the bar and pulled up her phone to call the rattled Assistant. Miranda chuckled as she saw Andrea instantly panic at the sight of her vibrating phone. She picked up and instantly walked out of the bar so she could hear what Miranda would order her this time clearly, unbeknownst to herself that what she saw next out side the bar was her boss who was incidentally calling her on the phone, pale and drunk as she stopped dead on her tracks…

She walked out of the building, crying as she bumped into Nigel "oh hi six" greeted Nigel as he instantly saw Andy turn her face and wipe her tears away.

Andy didn't reply she knew that Nigel knows she was crying so she just stared on the clod floor until he spoke again "what is it six? What happened?" he asked

Then Andy started sobbing again and crying hardly as Nigel pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"I told her" she whispered as she buried her face on the crease of Nigel's neck

that's where here realized what caused all this drama for the young woman to sob up and cry in his arms, he knew it was difficult for her. And there must be 2 reasons why this young brunette was now crying. It's either she told her she loved her but Miranda refused to believe in the account that she wasn't feeling the same thing and brushed her off or she told her she loved her but brushed her off because she have yet to decide if taking these risks were worth it. For what ever reasons they may are, he didn't know. Right know he was just concerned on getting the girl to straighten up buy whispering words of encouragement

"shh, it's hard I know. It's going to be alright" he whispered while running his hand round her back in a comforting way.

A little while later Andrea composed herself off her tears strained face and looked at Nigel in strong eyes "I'll be alright" she said

Nigel gave her another squeeze in the shoulder and said "I know you will be" they looked at each other for a moment before Nigel broke the silence again "say, what if you were to wait here on the lobby, I'll pick up my phone, head back and drive you into that horrible bar you always insisted on going to and talk the whole thing out okay?" Nigel said smilingly.

"no, I think I might use some air" she sighed and pulled up a faint smile " but I'll never refuse the drinks, your treat right?" she asked trying to sustain her smile

"sure, meet you there then" he said as he hugged her one more time and headed for the elevator.

Any walked out the glass door as she started to feel the cold breeze of New York cool her skin. She started thinking again as she made her way round the busy streets of New York. 'I told her I love her' she thought to herself… and then tears started flowing on face again… she was hurt that Miranda didn't even acknowledge the fact that she at least left a hint of what she felt for her… once walking near the Ozone's Bar her phone ranged… and she recalled that distinct ring that was only intended from one person, a ring that she haven't heard for the whole week and a ring she missed…

She saw Miranda's number on the screen, and yet she thought twice answering… 'what's left to say? Haven't she insulted me too much for her to be calling after what just happened?' she asked herself then she ignored it and let it ring again… and again and again… until eventually she was already at the bar…

When she sat on the stood she placed her phone on the counter and looked at the phone, which was still vibrating. She didn't even waited for Nigel she ordered herself a hard glass of wine and looked at the phone vibrate… she looked around and remembered the first time she saw Miranda drunk… it was here just outside this place… that's when she realized she was having an infatuation on her lady boss.

Andy was laughing at the joke that nigle threw unto Emily when her phone rang and strucked her dead. It was Miranda… 'in the middle of the night, just great' she muttered before answering she swear if she wasn't in a high heels she could have panicked thinking what it was she forgot to do this time.

Rushing outside the Bar to have a clear words of what Miranda was a bout to complain her about she opened the glass door and stepped outside just in time for her to answer her phone.

"hello, Mirand…" the greeting caught by the sight that rested before her, Miranda walking wobbly towards her and phone in handa and at what Andy was about a 100 percent sure she was about to fall off of drunkness… when Miranda walk like with in 5 feet to her she almost fell "Miranda!" she swore she almost yell as she ran and wrapped her hand around the older woman's waist to prevent her from falling.

"Miranda you're drunk" she said trying to straighten the older woman's feet before realizing they were on a close proximity. Sparks suddenly ran between their bodies. Andy could have sworn Miranda felt the chill too.

"oh am I Andrea? Really? I thought I fell down and smack my head down the bar the last time I checked I was there." Said Miranda. By the time her boss spoke she knew she had just had about enough to drink. Then suddenly they were staring at each other. Then she realized her arms was still wrapped around Miranda's waist and Miranda rested her arms around her neck for support from the earlier fall off. Miranda already stood straight which made her lips level into Andy's chin. Andy then holted at what she thought Miranda was doing… she felt Miranda leaning over as if they were about to kiss… 'this is it the end of my life I am about to kiss Miranda priestly' Andy thought. But when she felt a barely there brush of Miranda's plump lips on hers, she felt different as if she wanted more from it, because she must admit the sensation was far more over whelming. But then Miranda pulled away and rested her forehead on Andy's jaw and she felt her breathing on her neck. After awhile she heard a slow steady of breathing and felt it on her neck too, that's when she realized Miranda dozed off in a drunken sleep.

This is where she started calling on the phone. First she called for Roy, who thank god was, just around the block. Then she called for Emily to tell her that she's got a handful of a drunk Miranda right in front of the bar where they were just slobbering earlier. Then Emily instantly stood up and checked from the glass window together with the group. Andy knew Nate felt a pang of jealousy when he saw that Andy drapped herself all over Miranda just to support her, even it was just for a working situation. Then she helped Roy get Miranda on the car and she waved to the gob smacked Emily and signalled her that she will be back soon.

When the car started Miranda had her face faced out the window while Andy took the other side of the seat… but not far away that they drove from the block Miranda twitched and moved discreetly to andy's Side where Andy eventually stiffened. Miranda then snuggled up on the crease of Andy's neck, a moment later softened and ran her hand back and forth on Miranda's Arm to create warmth on the pale skin…

When Miranda felt the warmth she eventually snuggled up closer to Andy and relaxed… when Roy pulled up on Miranda's townhouse she looked at the peacefully rested Miranda who was snuggled against her chest sleeping. She didn't have the heart to wake her, but she had too.

Shaking Miranda gently. She moved to sit straight and had roy took Miranda's arms so he could help her up. Then they were both clutching on Miranda Priestly so the queen won't fall… Roy gave Andy a look that said 'never in my 20 years of service have I seen a drunk Miranda Priestly' and andy just replied with a smirk which told 'don't ask me I don't know anything' when they got on the foot of the stairs on the townhouse's doorstep, Miranda brushed off Roy's hands off her arms and held on tight with both hands on Andy's shoulders as her with her arms wrapped around the young assistant. She then turned to Roy and said coldly said "Andy will take it from here Roy, that's all" Roy smirked when she saw that Andy could barely support herself in those boots how much more could she handle with her boss in tow but as Miranda glared at him he sent himself off. Andy almost dropped her hand off Miranda as her boss called her by her nickname. And she knew that from that moment, that would be the first and the last time she'll hear it from the woman.

When they made their way towards the townhouse the wobbling Miranda struggled to concentrate walking in her dizzy state of mind. She had trouble having Miranda climb the stairs but eventually Managed. It was not a surprise to Andy that when they knocked on the door no one answered it. She knew Stephen would be at least be asleep now or drunk like Miranda as Roy gave her a briefing of what he'd heard on the conversation Miranda had on her phone with Stephen earlier before they headed for the bar, he was certain they were arguing. When they reached Miranda's room, which Andy had not found hard as she looked for the largest bedroom there was on the third floor, she blushed as she took Miranda's wet on sweat coat off and layed her on the bed. Andy was about to leave, feeling that she invading her boss' privacy. She checked once more on Miranda and straightened the comforter of the bed on Miranda's arms to secure her from the coolness of the air-conditioning that was now open. When she lifted the comforted further so that Miranda could snuggle close to it, her boss took her hands and snuggled to it instead, she held her hands on her chest as if she was hugging it. Andy had no choice but to settle down on the chair that was resting on bedside. She sank in and let her guilty mind slumber off since she couldn't leave Miranda, Not like this. After what seemed like hours Andy woke from the chillness in the room. She noticed that Miranda was now facing the other side of the bed which was a comfort for Andy. She straightened the comforted once more so that Mirada won't get cold and left at once…

It was a wonderful memory to Andy because that's where she found herself daydreaming of Miranda Priestly, not just the icon but the woman behind the ice queen mask.

Miranda was having trouble finding that said bar since she's only been there once and with Roy's assistance… she continued dialling Andrea's number where her calls were immediately sent to voicemail… Miranda was having second thoughts on leaving a message because she really wanted to speak to the woman personally, she wanted to tell her she loved her in the most romantic way she could but not over the phone. Calling once more she was left with no choice but leave a message as she tried to find that troubled bar.

She pressed the call button on Andrea's number and instantly a voice spoke right on her ears.

'_Hi, you've reached Andy Sach's of _The Mirror_, Apparently I am a bit busy or out at the moment, I'll call back as soon as I could, please leave a message…' _

when the phone beeped she pressed the button and spoke fervently…

_hello Andrea… … … … … (_long pause_) I know you are listening at this ridiculous message I am to leave you at the moment, but I just have to say a few important words to you…_

recollecting such memories of Miranda was not that easy as much people would think it was… and before she knew it she had a bit to much to drink she haven't been inside the bar for even 30 minutes and she had downed and finished almost 5 glasses of what she didn't care what it was but most likely a really heavy men's rum. She was looking at her phone as it vibrated on the top of the counter, downing on her drink… Nigel was nowhere to be seen and the temptation was become even more stronger and to just reach out to her phone answer the love of her life, but she resisted. as she downed her 5th drink she was startled when Miranda really was leaving her a message. She instantly took her headset and attached it to her phone and head for the most quiet place she could get at the bar and brought her drink with it. Miranda could barely speak she was dramatically pausing in mid sentence so Andy had the time to calm heself up and listen to what the editor was about to say…

…_but I just have to say a few important words to you… how I behaved to you earlier was completely out of order. It was I guess my way of isolating myself on how you might rect if I told you how I felt…on how I still feel… look at what you have done to me you silly girl, I am not the so Icy called bitch you knew me to be. You are the on who changed me Andrea. I didn't want to admit this to myself before because I was afraid that these feelings I had weren't to be returned. I was scared and it was the only way I could isolate mlyself and not be hurt if ever you choose to cause me pain, uknowingly. I didn't know how you felt towards me and you stupid girl know I don't care to analyze what a simle text word would mean to me… Andrea…I… I… I lo…_

andy had heard enough and went on to answer the phone

_hello Miranda… _ she said only to be cut by Miranda

_thank god you picked up _ said the editor but before she could utter a response Miranda spoke again…

_don't you dare speak you silly girl… your had ur way of speaking now its time for you to listen… yes andrea I have feelings for you… the sort of feelings you thought I will never return to you… I really was afraid to tell you, thinking you for the love of god, my stupid little assistant would melt the ice queen out of her pedestal and let her guards down only to fall head over heals in love with you… yes Andrea… I love you… are you still there? _She asked when silence crept over the phone…

Andrea gasped, she wasn't expecting this especially in her drunken state but she had to let Miranda know she was listening so she instantly said

_Miranda I do hope you know I love you too, I love you so much it hurts. But for you I am willing to take all of the pain I can take. Just to be with you again, even as a friend I would. Just so I could stand by you and I do hope you could return it as much as I love to_

Miranda gasped out of the confession. She had to admit she was expecting Andrea to brush her off but instead the foolish girl had told her she loved her and nothing else seemed to matter to Miranda

_You foolish girl of course I love you. I must say that it wouldn't be a stroll in the park… I could sometimes unknowingly brush you off over Runway or My daughters but I have to tell you now I don't mean it, it would be unintentional._

Miranda replied as she made her way towards road of New York

_Miranda I would never ask more of what you could give or offer me. As I know that Runway is a part of you. I never will ask you to change as I said earlier Runway is a part of you so I accept you as you are and I hope you do and think of the same with me._

Miranda heard andrea reply from the other end of the line

_Thank you for understanding me Andrea. I would also do the same with you. Never would I interfere with your writing as much as your job is concerned. Of course I would think and do the same with you I could never be without you Andrea. The whole week was a living hell to live without your assistance or even your presence. Your absence had me missing your wit. _Miranda could sense Andrea smile on the phone. _I Missed you. I never planned to tell you over the phone but I guess my emotions went overboard and I just had to tell you. _Miranda said

"_Baby I am over the…" _but before Andrea could finish her sentence Miranda cut her off

"_Ozone's… I know Nigel told me. I am actually on my way_" she replied fervently

"_you're not meaning to tell me you are on your phone while driving_" said Andrea as she gulped loudly

"_actually yes that's why I have to go. Be there in a minute. We'll be talking hell of a lot things so I have to hang up_" she said as she kept her eyes focused on the road

"_okay sweety bye_" said andrea

"_yes bye… oh and Andrea…_" Miranda begun

"yes…" Andy asked as she bit her lips in anticipation

but before she could hear Miranda's voice she heard a loud gasp, obviously from the other woman, a loud thud, crashing, and shattering of glasses. Before she heard honking from different trucks she barely heard Miranda's voice whispering 'I LOVE YOU SO MUCH'…

"_MIRANDA!" screamed Andy at the phone as she tried to process what she just heard…_

_I'll be updating soon if someone bothers to leave a review ^_^  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Facing the facts

"Miranda!" Andy screamed which seemed like the at most top of her lungs. The crashing sounds she heard from the other end of the line was too much for her. 'no, no, no not after she told me that everything would be alright' she thought as her heart pumped endlessly in a rapid flow. She wanted to cry but somehow she was holding onto her tears, thinking that it was just a senile effect of her imagination. That somehow Miranda would utter those words to her again, Words that she longed to hear from the woman of her dreams. She wished that everything would be fine. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard people talking, chattering, some of them were yelling and screaming on the end of the line. Soon enough she heard the paramedics coming. She didn't want to go off the phone. She wanted to hold on the thought that somewhere Miranda would have the courage to speak but when she heard the flat long sound of the dial tone, she realized she has been disconnected.

Just as the phone call ended, Andy stood there in the corner of the bar her hands Shivering as she dropped her phone on the floor. She was pale and she seemed like she was about to faint, she's got a pretty well built tears in her eyes which refused to flow. Her knees was getting week and unsteady. She was sweating everywhere, tensed of the thought that somewhere in that road, that her love was driving, laid Miranda's lifeless body shivering from the coolness of the night. She shuddered at the thought, her palms were sweating she was sweating everywhere but at the same time she was cold. She was so cold that she could feel her fingertips get numb.

Then out of nowhere when she felt like she was about to drop on her knees Nigel caught her. Nigel wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist to pull her off and support her from those weakening knees.

"what's wrong six?" nervously asked Nigel as she lead the young woman in a stool for her to sit. He knew something was not right and judging from the paleness of her skin, weakening of the knees, and the sweating on the verge of freezing herself from the coolness of her body, Nigel knew it was something more than just an ordinary love sickness like what he witnessed earlier when she found Andy on the Elias Clark lobby. Then his mind set him on Miranda 'Where is that fucking Ice queen? I thought she was going to make it right? She should have been here by now' He thought when Andy refused to speak

Andy didn't reply. It was like her throat was glued right onto her voice box. She felt bad, so numb, so alone. She knew Miranda wouldn't have been in an accident if she wasn't talking on the phone with her… it was her fault it was her fucking fault she thought.

"hey Andy look at me" said Nigel as he brought lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet, but Andy avoided the contact. Her face was right in front of him but her eyes where staring coldly on the tile floor. "Andy. Look. At. Me." He demanded in a more authoritative way.

When Andy finally met his gaze, he saw nothing in her eyes. He could always read Andy's thought just by looking straight in her eyes. But this time no, it was very hard to understand. It was like she was upset, sad and shocked at the same time, and he was not happy of it.

"where is Miranda?" he asked seriously. But before she could answer him his phone rang. She couldn't give a flying fuck who it was the calling in this time of the night, but seeing as it was an unknown number he picked up.

"hello, I'm kind of busy at the moment but I would gladly retur…" he was answering in a flat sentence but was cut of by the woman on the other end of the phone.

"uhm, yes hello Mr. Kipling I hate to interrupt you but I really need you to drop by at Mt. Sinai I believe a Ms. Priestly just came in, in an ambulance from a road accident down the road and she is now in the ER. We can't tell you yet what her condition is, but she had minor cuts and bruises she also seemed to had a dislocated arm, but what concerned us the most was her badly wounded head. You are one of her emergency contacts so see to it that you would be here to fill out some forms or at least her husband if he may. We tried calling him first but he was unavailable" the woman spoke in nothing but a calm voice

Nigel was also speechless. Now he knew why Andy was so out of her world right now, but who cares Miranda needs help right now and she is going to get it. Staring blankly at the young woman, he switched his phone off… at the moment he grabbed Andy's hands and dragged her out of the bar. He hurriedly ran with Andy in tow to hail for a cab, after all it was his car that Miranda was driving. Getting on the back sit Nigel didn't hesitate in telling off the driver. "Mt. Sinai, move it before I kick your ass"

And with that they were off on the road. The whole trip, Andy was thinking of her last Conversation with Miranda and was praying it wouldn't be the last for good.

When they arrived at the hospital they were at once sent to the door of the ER, waiting, while they were running tests on Miranda. Andy just leant there in the wall, waiting for the life changing news that might end her suffering. She couldn't cry, she can't, but she was tensed and worried enough to the extent that she wasn't speaking. Nigel made those needed Phone calls. First he asked Clara, when he found out the twins were out, to mind the twins in the sleep over and to give them the briefing so that they wouldn't be shocked if this goes into news. Second she called Greg and Stephen. Greg was out of the country in a business trip and was going to be home in as soon as he could. Stephen was nowhere to be reached. Lastly he called Emily to cancel all of Miranda's Appointment for the whole week (might be as well the whole month if she really was critical) who went ballistic of the news.

After what seemed like hours of waiting they finally saw Miranda in a hospital bed, unconscious, while being transported towards her room. They're attention was immediately called by the doctor in-charge on Miranda.

"uhm, Mr. Kipling, am I right?" asked the doctor in white who was scanning some files in his folder.

"yes?" asked quickly asked Nigel when the Doctor started talking

"yes, uhm there was nothing really serious in her case, she does have a few cut's and bruises and her right arm is a bit dislocated at the moment. But what caught our attention was how badly she had her head wounded. At first we didn't give it much attention but as we ran those necessary tests we discovered a bit of recoverable damage in her brain, the part where her recent memory is stored" the Doctor started explaining but paused so that Nigel, most importantly Andy would take in the news slowly

"Shit" breathed Nigel as this was itself a big damage for Runway, despite his innocence of what took place earlier with Miranda. He knew they somehow managed to talked about their relationship before the crash or how else would have Andy known about accident before he was even contacted by the hospital.

"well at least she didn't take any permanent damage" he said as Andy processed what the Doctor just said. Miranda was safe, she was safe and with that Andy let out a sigh of relief and started to let those tears spill her eyes. She was now relieved that at least Miranda was fine and that she would be able to see her beautiful smile again. It was much more than just a relief to her. It was a feeling of greatfulness that after all it wasn't too late for her to express her love to the woman she's been wanting to share her love with

she snapped out of her thoughts "yes but after all that damage isn't just a bit, luckily it was just a small part but she probably won't be able to remember the things that happened for the past few months but other that she will be fine. The memory loss won't be permanent though, she will start to remember things eventually when she starts her daily routine in walking up around familiar surroundings. Maybe 3 weeks or a month at tops she'll be as good as new" he finished. With this she started trembling.

'shit she won't remember our conversation. She probably won't remember that she was divorcing Stephen' she thought as tears flowed freely from her eyes, this time a bit harder. She was now not only relived but at the same time she was scared, Scared, that she'll be back from feeling the same crappy feeling of fright that Miranda would change her mind upon taking her, That all her words would be nothing the moment she wake up. She sighed once again but tried to stop the tears from flowing… 'Miranda is fine and she will be. I can't be selfish if she won't take me, I won't ask her of what more than she could give.' She thought. So she'll stick with the plan, The plan that she was leaving Miranda Priestly's life, for good.

It was already around three in the morning when they settled in Miranda's Hospital suite. Andy couldn't help but feel worried about how Miranda Might take in the news. She and Nigel didn't dare in taking a wink of sleep even though Nigel was already feeling a bit disoriented from the exhaustion. Andy wasn't feeling anything. She felt numb and in pain seeing Miranda in this state. The love of her life had cuts and bruises and her right arm was in an arm sling, probably from the dislocation. She hated seeing Miranda like this, so in pain, so helpless. But what could she do? She couldn't think straight. She knew that if Miranda weren't on the phone with her, if she didn't insist on babbling her feelings for the woman, the love of her life wont be in this room, in this bed, looking so helpless. And with that Andy started blaming herself, she knew she'd rather be in pain rather than seeing Miranda tied up in this hospital bed. She started thinking how pathetic she was for causing so much pain for Miranda. If only she waited a couple of Minutes before taking Miranda's call, if only she didn't plan on talking to Nigel, if only Nigel hadn't let Miranda borrow her car, if only she didn't march off on that office to tell Miranda that she loved her so much she wouldn't be in this predicament.

These IF'S and ONLY'S bothered her thoughts and started crying again. she kept thinking of the same things all throughout the dawn that she hardly noticed the sun rising. The whole time she was looking after Miranda, nurses came a few times to check on her. As the sunlight peeked itself from the glass windows of the hospital room, Miranda started flickering her eyes, much to Andy's relief. Nigel was also around the room checking on a few thing on the book. Andy couldn't believe she was finally going to see those blue irises that she longed to see. And then Miranda finally took a grip on herself she started opening her eyes as she took in her surroundings.

She looked startled to see the room and the IV tubes that were connected in her. She started surveying the room and her eyes instantly met Andrea's. they didn't speak for a moment but from the corner of her eyes she knew she could see Nigel in the couch near the bed.

Finally after what seemed like a decade to Andy, Miranda spoke "what the hell am I doing here Andrea?" she coldly asked as she looked at Andy and demanded an answer. This is it… the beginning of everything else that would matter to her in the next days…

She didn't answer first, so Nigel tried to do something. She got up and spoke "oh, uhm, Mi…Mi…randa, you uhm " he stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

"you were, uhm in a car accident" Andy said as she tried to prevent herself from trembling

"where is Roy? Is this his own incompetence that lead me here in this hospital bed, feeling I don't know maybe a bit disoriented and sore… where is he? Why am I the only one hurt… why cant I remember anything?" she demanded as Andy tried to come up with words…

"well uhm… you were supposed to be in a meeting with Donatella, and well… uhm… you gave Roy a break since her wife was a bit sick… yes right that's it his wife was sick…" she said with a slight tension in her voice

"and why would I? He isn't dieing is he? That I'd give him the day off" he said with annoyance visible in her words

"yes. Uhm that too… well before he got home he tried leaving the car, but you insisted that Nigel would drive you…" she lied… there is no way she would find out when she even forgot why Roy wasn't there…

"a meeting? Really Andrea? It's already morning so I ,must have gotten here around midnight… a meeting around 12 in the evening… now that's unique anything else you scheduled this time of the morning?" Miranda asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she looked at the trembling girl

'oh god this is bad she doesn't even remember I quitted' Andy thought "yes… uhm you wanted to secure a deal with Donatella because you didn't want to waste time when you know you would be alone in the townhouse since the twins are on a sleep over" Andy replied

"I would I be alone where is Stephen, was he even here?" she asked again

'oh this is really getting very bad, she doesn't even remember about divorcing Stephen' when Andy sisn't have the courage to say something Nigel tried to butt in to save her ass…

"yes, well Miranda you probably don't remember anything, it's because you are suffering from a mild amnesia, because you're head got a severe Damage, so did my car, but never mind about that…"

"Stop babbling Nigel I do recall that you are not that incompetent. Why is Stephen not around?" she demanded again

"yes… well you probably don't remember, back in Paris that he filed for divorce" Nigel then replied

"what Divorce? We just had this conversation a while ago we will try and make it work?" Miranda asked again… she had more questions than Andy thought…

Neither Andy nor Nigel had the guts to respond to miranda's last question… it was a trick question anyway… they shouldn't know anything about the Priestly's private life

"Andrea, I know I would be in here for a coupled of days week on tops, so I would like you to clear my appointments and move them the day I recover from this whole stupid thing… call Stephen so we could go over this again and make sure that Nigel could check the lay-out's on the next issue and…" but before Miranda could finish Nigel cut her off

"yes, well Miranda you may also fail to recall that Andrea just quited her…" but before he could finish Andy silently stepped on his foot and interrupted "yes Miranda" she looked at Nigel dumbfounded and gave him a knowing smirk so he shut up

Miranda continued lashing her orders to Andrea after a minute or two, the next thing she recalls was that she and Nigel were out of the room when Miranda refused to have her necessary check from the nurse in front of them.

When they got out of the chamber Nigel instantly glared at her as if she must dish out what the young girl was obviously thinking

When any saw what Nigel was doing she instantly asked "what? What was I to do?" she paused "I couldn't let her down, not this time… I regretted leaving her the first time even only for a week and I can't let her down this time. I saw how hurt she was when I left she told me so… and even if she doesn't recall our conversation right now. she will soon and when that happens I want to be there for her… to be ready… I love her so much to let her down again Nigel…" with this she started sobbing again…

she was sensing the old trace of trembling in her thoughts that there might be a possibility the Miranda wont recall what they just talked about but at least she wanted to stay in the woman's life even just as a friend. She leaned over at Nigel who instantly wrapped his arms around the little brunette, "I know honey, I just wanted to check if you were doing the right thing" he smiled as Andy hugged him tighter

"do you know what hurts the most? It's just that I am afraid that with her getting back with Stephen she might actually reconcile with him and that…"

"shhh… if you two were ,meant to be things will happen at the right time for you… and with that I know you will get that well deserved gold Star you needed just trust me… and I know honey" he said as he lead his face to pear at his "that you two are meant to be… you just have to be in the right place at the right time to actually realize it… at least you now know that she loves you too…" he explained hugging her once more…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

sorry about the first 3 chapters guys it was crap I had a problem with my spaces of past and present it was messed up but I'm trying to make it up… thanks for the review guys… it keeps me going… anyway I would like to know if I am going a little over board with Miranda's words I do want to let her stay in her character… I'll be updating soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coping up

It was already 12 noon and Andrea still hadn't had a wink of sleep. She had to let Nigel go as he was unfortunately too tired to work on with Miranda and have Runway's fate in his hands in tow for the mean time, so he left earlier that morning. Miranda was getting pretty much unbearable but Andy understood her condition. Even though the woman won't say it she knew that she was in such big deal of a pain that she was taking her pain out on someone, and unfortunately it was Andy she vented her hurting side on. Andy, who swore from the moment she saw this woman on this hospital bed that she wont ever stop loving Miranda even from a far. Even if it means she had to listen to the woman lashing her sarcasm on her and pretty much impossible demands.

But this time Andy won't quit. This time it would be for good. She won't let Miranda be in pain anymore. She was given a chance out of a hundred to work with this goddess of a woman, and what did she do? She blew it off by brushing the Compliments the dragon-lady have given her. And now as lucky as it may seem in a tragic instance she was given a chance again out of a million, to straighten the past and make things better for the two of them… so this time no matter how unbearable Miranda could get she would stand by her every step of the way, and the woman wont refuse her…

Miranda was giving her orders and Andy was more than happy to fulfill them even though the woman seems to want to tear her head off. Everything was going as smoothly as things could get with Miranda even though she refused to say that she was in pain to Andy. All through the morning Andrea was getting back at a stable state even though she haven't slept, but what made her anxious was when Miranda wanted to get in touch with Stephen as soon as possible. She wanted to sneak behind her back and fake that she called Stephen, but she couldn't, if that was the thing that would make Miranda happy why would she deny it? Aside from the fact that she would give what ever it is that would make Miranda satisfied in exchange of her own happiness. So she tried calling Stephen…

When the man finally spoke she stuttered… "yes… uhm hell…oh Mr. Ttt…omlinson uhm I am ccc…calling in behalf of Mmm…miranda priestly and uhm I was just uhm here to give you a briefing that your wife was in a car accident eee…earlier this morning" she started speaking as the trembling in her voice was becoming more and more obvious

"pardon?" the man on the other line spoke confusingly

"Miranda Priestly Sir, this is her assistant, uhm I'm here to inform you that you're wife was in an accident this morning and that she would gladly want to be in touch with you as soon as possible" she said as she tried to sound more confident

"oh… my _EX-wife_ you mean?" he asked configuratively

'what a dick, an asshole and a douche bag he is… the paper haven't even been signed yet' she thought "well if you take it that way… I just wanted to let you know that Miranda asked me to see to it that the two of you have a private time to talk about something important. But I have to warn you that since you're wife had a really bad head injury she might not remember a couple of things, like you getting a divorce…" she explained

there was silence over the phone for a moment… then finally the man spoke again… "is she badly hurt? I mean… for her not to remember such things she must have been hurt badly…" he eloquently asked

"well yes… but she is not that physically hurt aside from a few cuts and bruises. I expect you to uhm be here later this evening Mr. Tomlinson. She really needs to discuss a couple of things…" she said but before the man on the other side of the line could utter a word she hung up… she couldn't bare to listen to him… after he hurt Miranda so bad

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Around 3 in the afternoon the twin came rushing towards their Mother's arms as they cried out pity and relief at the same time. They never really saw their mom so vulnerable since Miranda had a perfectly well health. When she saw that Miranda was fighting hard to let her own tears fall she left the room to give them privacy.

Just as she walked out the room Emily saw her… 'freaking great' she thought "Hi Em," she greeted

"what the bloody hell are you doing here?" the red hair eventually asked with confusion visible in her face

"it's a long story, but to cut it short I was re-hired" Andy then said as she tried not to laugh when Emily started laughing hardly

"yyy…you? Hahahah she re-hired you? Now that's a pathetic joke there… haha…. You really think… hahaha she would hire a pathetic geek like you I mean seriously Andy" she said in a fits of laughter as she continued laughing

when Em, saw that Andy was quite serious she stopped laughing…

"no bloody hell…" she said as she clasped her hand to cover her mouth so she would suppress a gasp…

"yes… I know you uhm might find this difficult to believe but I do know that you, more than anyone else knows how I feel for Miranda" Any said as she let out a frustrated sigh

"yah… your pathetic little crush on her… but seriously you should go find someone who deserves you" Emily said as she hugged Andy tightly when she saw that the pretty little brunette was in such big pain, that she was about the cry, Andy was really haggard when you look at her, obviously from the sleepless night she just went through

"I know you could do better than her Andy" she whispered "I really care for you, you know… I've grown to love you as a best friend and a sister here in Runway even though you were a pathetic nothing before Nigel" Emily let out a slight giggle at her words

Suddenly Andy felt so comfortable… she had her friends to catch her the moment everything falls off for her, and in that matter, Miranda.

She let out a sigh of relief when the red hair let her go… she finally had the courage to speak as tears came rushing down her face. This was the real her… the only real thing left from the **real Andy**, the Andy she was, before she decided that pleasing Miranda in every possible way she could in the means of work was all she wanted. The vulnerability and the dramatic side of her that she kept, The Andy that she was every time she starts complaining of how bossy Miranda could get every time she fails to accomplish something. The sensitivity of her heart every time it gets too burned and hurt… that's the Andy she was "it's the thing… when I … got into the office I babbled up…" she said in between gasps and whimpers "I told her I love her then left" she managed to choke in her own sobs "then she called on the way and told me she loved me just before she crashed… oh god! It was horrible Emily" she sobbed harder as Emily held her tight…

"She told you she loved you?" Emily asked in astonishment as the held the brunette in her arms. She felt her nod. That was it. What a sad thing to happen. "How's she now?" Emily barely composed her words.

"She's fine. Thank god. No major injuries, just a couple of cuts and bruises and a dislocated arm she's got" Andy replied when she felt that she was calming more

"Then? There she's great. I mean try not to get so worked up. She didn't die or anything. Just wait for things to pass by and…" Emily tried saying Andy cut her out

"No! You don't understand Em, she's suffering from a mild amnesia" Andy blurted out which astonished Emily more

"What?" she asked in a trembling voice

"She can't remember anything. Not weeks before and after Paris. Two weeks. Two fucking weeks and just minutes after she told me she loved me… she don't remember at all and it pains me so much Em, I'm really scared" she cried again as Emily pulled her into another tight hug

"Okay look, I know different kinds of amnesias still is temporary and she'll be able to remember you. What did the doctor say?" the red hair asked as she looked at Andy straight in the eyes

"He said if she's back on her regular routine she'll be remembering sooner maybe a month at tops" Andy said as Emily replied with a sigh of relief. "But I am still scared she wont remember the things she said… I'm scared I'd lose her again she's planning on getting back with Stephen. What if she won't remember what she told me or worse what if she realizes what a huge mistake she was making and decides she just have to forget everything she just said for good" she sobbed

"Look, what makes any difference? If she loves you back or even if she hates you… it's not like she died that you couldn't see her again. At least she is safe, you know she is safe right here in your hands and you can at least prevent things from getting worse" Explained the 1st Assistant

"But I want more from her, I want a relationship with her just the way she promised it would be okay!" Andy exclaimed

"Andy, Things doesn't always turn the way they ought to turn, things happen which you can do nothing about. But if she hadn't said those things, if she hadn't taken you back, what would you be doing now? At this second?" Emily then pointed asked her

"I'd go on as if nothing happened and leave the way I should have in the first place" silence took over between the two of them when Andy tried to process what Emily was trying to tell her "but I just I cant be without her, I left her and it pained the two of us I don't want to do the same mistakes I did twice. I have the chance to make it right and correct what ever mistakes I've done in the past, I want her, I want her in my life" she said

"But you'll still have her! Just not the way you want her to, you'll get to keep her in your life. What more could you ask for? She is Miranda priestly and no matter who you are in her life weather you are just a bloody assistant or her knight and shining Armour, you should learn how to take the things she could only give and never ask for more" Emily said

This time Andy kept her mouth shut. She knew what the red hair was saying to her was true. Then her own words came flashing back at her '_Miranda I would never ask more of what you could give or offer me_' with that Andy straightened up and faked a smile

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It was already 8 in the evening and she was sitting on the corner of the room watching the T.V as the twins cuddled next to their mom. She could never really picture the Priestlys up close before, but now she could and you could never really imagine La priestly, a cuddler. It softened her heart. The woman of her dreams was Sleeping, and was wrapped on the loving 2 pair of arms around her. It was a fascinating thing to see. But before she could enjoy the view further there was a knock on the door. Andy got up to open the door and saw Stephen standing there with a hand full of flowers.

"Stephen" she said with a sudden surprise in her voice

"yes… I believe I was summoned here" he smiled. oh god her stomach started churning at the sight of this bastard who caused a lot of pain to Miranda

"oh yes, do come in" she said as she lead the way. As soon as they were in sight two sets of piercing blue eyes crossed their gazes. And suddenly the air around the room changed as if the aura Stephen had caused the twins to flare up.

She was getting more and more un comfortable as the twins held up a flaring glare to their step-father who eventually noticed right away, so she spoke up "oh, uhm Caroline, Cassidy, uhm you're… uhm step-dad is her" she said still uncertain if the words she just uttered turned out right 'god this is awkward' she thought.

One of the red heads, who Andy was sure was Caroline, said at once "oh you mean Stephen?" the young child said as she pointed an icy glare (much like her mom's glare which could have caused the whole Elias-Clarke building to shake) at Andy

Andy became speechless but managed to reply at the last minute "yah?" she pointlessly said.

Just as things were getting strained around the room, Cassidy who was at her mom's right side whispered at her mom, just enough to have the older woman's attention to be alerted.

"mom, Stephen is here" she said in a soft voice. And just like that Miranda opened her eyes and stirred from her sleep. When she looked around her gaze instantly sought, and met one set of eyes. Andy could have placed a bet that it would have been Stephen but Miranda locked gazes with her. And she could have sworn Andy felt certain electricity from her eyes to the woman as their sight connected. Just as she was getting uncomfortable Miranda turned her gaze to Stephen then at the twins.

"uhm… hi" he greeted as he held up the flowers he was holding. Miranda flashed him one of those smiles and turned to the girls

"Girls, would you mind if I talk to your step-father alone, for the moment of time?" she asked as the two girls instantly looked up at her

"But mom, we want to stay. I don't want to leave you here" said Caroline

"But, mommy will be fine baby. I'm just going to talk to him for a minute or two" she explained. In a way or another the twins were so certain they must let their mom know their uncertainty.

"Look, why Don't Andrea bring you somewhere to eat while I talk to him" she glanced at Andy who was still gob smacked at how strained the air in the room was. Miranda gave her a faint smile as she spoke once more "I know she must know quite a place where you could eat those carbs out of my sight" Cassidy beamed a bit since their mother have been crucial about healthy diet but Caroline still looked uncertain

"Though it sounds a bit too tempting Mother, that doesn't sound like it would only be a minute and besides… I'm not that hungry. I could stay here with you" she added but just after she finished her sentence her stomach growled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it.

Miranda tried to suppress a snort of laughter as the young girl blushed. Cassidy started laughing but Andy dared not to say anything

"Come on bobsey. Do this for mommy" Miranda said as she cupped the young girl's little cheeks "I could say an ice cream or two wouldn't be out of the question" she smiled as the little girl beamed but tried hard not to smile

"okay" Caroline finally agreed and hopped off the bed before he glared at Stephen once more. Andy started picking her purse and getting the twins' coats as the twins kissed their mom goodbye.

Just when they got to the door Caroline looked at her mom, Stephen then back to her mom again before speaking "but mom, I'm just saying that if he ever tries to hurt you, and cause you so much pain again, I won't think twice in kicking his ass out of this building" and with that she vanished through the door with her version of Miranda's signature looks when she dismissed people 'that's all'

"

okay a bit too long since my last update... but pleas R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Flashes of Memories

They got out of the room just in time for Nigel to cut in. "oh, hi six. Is it a bad time?" he asked as he looked at the girls and then Andy as she closed the door behind her.

The twins turned to look at him as Cassidy squeaked a glee "uncle Nigel" she said as she hugged the man.

"Oh hi Cassidy" he greeted and knelt in front of the girl to give her a proper hug. When she let go he looked at the young girl's eyes then asked, "Have you seen mommy yet?"

The girl nodded and then spoke "yes but Stephen is in the room with her. Talking to her" she said

"I see" he said before standing up straight and holding the girl's hand before turning to Caroline. "Hi there Caroline" he greeted. But the young girl just gave him a small nod and a bit of a fake smile before turning to walk.

The three of them followed as they walked out of the building. Andy and Nigel were busy chatting at how things were at Runway and everything. When they reached the lobby Cassidy turned to Andy and pulled the woman down enough so the little girl could whisper in her ears "Can we go grab food at Mc Donalds?" the young girl whispered softly but before she could let go Caroline spoke to her sister without even turning to look at her

"Come on Cass, you can say it out loud. Mom's not here to hear it and I know what you're whispering to her anyway. Mom did say something about letting us eat carbs for the night so let's go grab something at Mc Donalds" she said as she crossed the street.

Cassidy smiled at Andy as Nigel answered his phone. Before they crossed the street Andy gasped when a tiny hand held hers. "Can I hold your hand? I get really scared at crossing" said Cassidy. Andy smiled and held the girl's hand as they walked to the nearest Mc Donalds

When they arrived Nigel immediately stood up and asked the girls what they want "So, what does these little devils want to eat?" he smiled as he asked

Cassidy giggled as she answered " I uhm… would like a Big Mac, extra large French fries, and monster coke float" she said smiling.

Caroline frowned when she heard her sister's order "no wonder your ass is bigger than mine" she said as she turned to mockingly look at her sister

Cassidy flashed a hurt look and managed to say, "at least I am managing to grow tits faster than you do" she said without hesitation. They were turning 11 after all, and Caroline was too thin.

Caroline looked outraged at her sister's blurted words but chose to shut up and said "uncle Nigel I'll go with you in counter"

"okay, just wait" he said as he took his wallet and looked at Andy "it's on me." He flashed her a smile and said once more "what do you want six?"

"uhm… I'd just have the fish fillet and a regular fries" she answered and smiled at him "thanks Nigel" she added before they turned towards the counter.

Andy and Cassidy were left on the table. There was a bit odd awkward silence between them at first before Andy spoke. "So, you're sister has the iron-brass made balls then, just for being so bitchy today?" she asked before she realized her words were too vulgar to be talking to an 11 year old.

Cassidy giggled before she replied "oh yah… mom said that dad used to say that Caro took after her and me after dad." She paused and looked at her sister for a while "she is just like that. She hates everyone who hurts mom or me. She hated dad when he left. She is still cold to him even though the divorce was years ago. She hated every guy that hurt mom. And now she hates Stephen. She usually could careless when mom dates someone new. But she is usually the one who gets too affected between the two of us when they break up. So she tries not to get too attached when mom tries a new relationship" she sighed "that's my sister alright. Stronger, tougher and more sensitive than I am, just the way she is" she finished

"So you mean, she is this prudent as she is always?" Andy asked

"No! I mean she is when she is still unsure if she could trust you. But she is a great daughter to mom and a great sister to me. I know so, mom said that she could never ask more of a daughter other than me and Caro. She is just so hard sometimes, just like my mom but she is really great to be with" the young girl explained

"I see… I think she really is pissed at Stephen. I mean it looked like she really hated him and that she was about to melt him down with her glare when they looked at each other earlier at the room" Andy then said with curiosity

"Oh yah she hates him because he doesn't care about mom" the young girl paused "but you, you seem to care about our mom" she said and looked at Andy

Andy was gob smacked as the statement caught her off guard "oh yah" she managed to say "I do care about your mom, I'm her assistant and it's just me to take care of her needs" she said

"But you seem to really care about her. I mean I bet her assistants wont spend 2 days without sleep in a hospital suite if she wasn't really needed there. You seem like you could be a good friend to her" the young girl peered at her

"Well yes... I mean I am her friend, I could be. Actually I want to be, I'm her friend, I just hope she's mine" she sighed once again forgetting whom she was talking to

"It's okay. I'm sure she thinks of you as a friend or how else would she have had you stay on that suit with her all day long. Only uncle Nigel would have managed to stay they no more than 24 hours" she laughed "but, I just want you to promise me something Andy" she said sincerely "I just want you to promise me you'd help her and care for her as long as she needs to be cared for" the young girl's words sounded so mature for an 11 year old but it was sweet.

Andy took Cassidy's hand and squeezed it in comfort "I promise. I wont let you down kiddo" she said as she gave the girl a reassuring smile.

They looked at each other for a while before Cassidy smiled. Then Nigel and Caroline came with 2 trays in hand. They eat and talked about some stuff.

When they were done they made their way towards the hospital. They were on the lobby when Cassidy suddenly squealed, " oh my god Car, I need to pee" she said as she was obviously holding her bladder

Caroline met her eyes with a cold glare, which was followed by an eye roll… "Can't you hold it for a minute? There's a bathroom in mom's suit" she said with irritation visible in her voice but at the same time she was soft.

"No, come on I need to pee" Cassidy said as she dragged her towards the nearest C.R "we'll meet you upstairs Andy" she added as they disappeared through the door

As soon as they were gone Nigel's phone started ringing again "I need to take this, it's important I'll just be outside for a while I'll just meet you there" he waved and answered his phone.

Left alone in the lobby she looked around before making her way towards the elevator

XOXOXOXO

"Stephen please, just… lets just try to make this work" Andrea heard Miranda's voice which was sounding close to pleading through the door, as she opened it before deciding to leave it ajar.

"I cant Miranda you know that…" Andy heard Stephen said. For a moment there, Stephen sounded deathly serious as to what he was saying… And his voice paired the sincerity and seriousness in his face when Andy saw him as she peeked through the now slightly ajar door

"Why Stephen? I love you, you know that, don't you?" the words that Miranda said with her oh so sweet voice seemed to be a knife that stabbed Andy right where it was nearly fatal to death… she was hurting with a pang of jealously climbing in the midst of her system

"Of course I do… but you just don't love me that much or even enough, to make our relationship work… we've gone over this a million time Miranda…" he heard Stephen who automatically shut up when Miranda interrupted him

"What do you mean? Isn't trying to make this work between us enough to say that I love you at least that much?" Miranda said, this time Andy was sure she was hearing pure sincerity and hurt in Miranda's voice, that it pained her enough just to accept that she lost the battle to the man that the love of her life was already married with.

"It is… but I just can't let you do this Miranda…"he took a long pause which made Andy curious what he was thinking of saying next "your assistant told me your condition… and I can't let you make decisions which you might regret… " he finished. Here, Andrea felt the urge to give them the privacy they supposed they had, since she was already hurting by the words being said in the conversation

But Miranda's words seemed to stopped her dead on tracks "Stephen this is me speaking… it's me Miranda… not the icon, not the editor, just me… a mother to my daughters, a wife to a wonderful man, and most importantly the woman you said you loved… what ever decisions I make now… I wont regret it… we should at least give this another try… if not to ourselves… we owe it to the twins" Andrea was more than just a bit jealous… she was so jealous that she was afraid she would push the doors and shout on the top most of her lungs; that the woman that Miranda is, the woman behind the icon, told her she loved her… that she was here to claim that love… but she restrained herself from doing so… since she knows it would only make things worse for them… the Miranda the love of her life described to be, was the woman she wanted to get to know more and that alone made her feel pain and afraid that she would miss the opportunity to get to know that part of Miranda

"Oh come on Miranda who are we joking the twins never really liked me… but I tried to be a father to them just so I could continue receiving and giving you love.. so they are not the subject on this conversation… we are way over Miranda… look at us" Stephen replied from out of nowhere

"I am looking at us Stephen, in an evenly more positive way than you are… and you know what I see? A promising future coming towards us… I know it would be if we just worked hard enough to make it work" Miranda said as Andy saw Miranda reached for Stephen's hand. He let her grab it but as he leaned forwards as if to kiss Miranda he diverted his lips towards the dragon's ear and whispered

"No Miranda… don't you see? We've drifted apart. I love you but it's not enough to keep things burning… you are just confused… and at the moment of Chaos and I know you need someone to lean into… but I'm sorry Miranda I can't be the foundation of your strength… not now…" he finished as he straightened himself once more before leaning in to brush his lips elegantly on Miranda's knuckles

"Stephen please…" Miranda plead once more but he interrupted her

"I love you Miranda… in 3 weeks time… a month at tops that you still want to make this work I would come back in an open arms… but until then… you might thank me one day" he said before leaving the room.

On his way out he saw Andy standing by the door as he opened it. He guessed that Andy heard their conversation seeing as he gave her a long serious look before walking away once more.

Andy didn't know what to feel, whether to feel good that Stephen hadn't taken his chance on Miranda or to feel guilty that the woman of her life is now in there, crying totally. It was then, that it struck her that Miranda was still in chaos, that it was difficult for the woman to accept all these happenings… but she wasn't just going to stand there and watch… she was going to comfort the woman…

And with this thought she bursted into the room and walked straight to the woman in bed. Miranda barely had the chance to compose herself before she found herself being taken in an intense hug by the younger woman. She wanted to stop crying and kill the woman in front of her just for seeing her in this vulnerable state… but once again she found no courage and strength from her own body to pull away, instead she held on tight to Andrea's fierce body against hers, the young woman's arms wrapped around her. She knew that ever since this woman took her first pair of Channel boots, she was attracted to her. Oh how she longed all day for this woman to wrap her around these strong arms, to calm her down in the middle of the confusion she is experiencing now, and her scent, how she'd long for the woman's scent in this close proximity. This scent that she remembered straightly from an incident in Paris… flashes of memories rushed back in her mind, as if it was some kind of a film flash back… then she started racing her mind as a dull pain invaded her senses as she tightly clung on Andrea's arms around her…

"_Esteemed colleague… Jacqueline Follet"_ she heard herself saying "_you thought I didn't know_" she hugged tightly as she tried to process what she was remembering "_I know what was happening for quite sometime_" she held Andrea's arms tightly in her hands that she was sure her nails dug in fresh flesh "_I was impressed on how intently you tried to warn me_" she heard herself say once more in her thoughts as those unclear scenario's flashed through her mind "_you can choose for your self" _now her head was spinning at the same time throbbing as she couldn't quite tell what and where that memory was about… she only somehow knew that Andrea, the same woman holding her now was somehow present in these scenes as she could freshly smell the same Channel perfume that was right under her nose… then she heard the only clear words she remembered coming from her mouth "_I can see a great deal of myself in you_" and with this Miranda tried hard not to scream… but she yelped in pain and yelled

"ARGH!" the throbbing from her hand became almost unbearable that she nearly faint. This time Andrea now she was not just having her emotional break, but was somehow having a memory breakdown… the young woman panicked

"Miranda… what? What? What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" she asked in the most alerted and panicked voice Miranda has ever heard… the woman unwound herself from their fierce hug, which only made Miranda feel that she was running out of foundation from her strength…

She held her head on her hands, curled into a tight ball and yelped in pain once more "argh! my head! Get me the doctors Andrea…" Andy froze from where she was standing for a moment and processed what she was being asked… she was in a moment of mental block… but as she heard another yelp from Miranda with a bit of pleading in her voice, she snapped back to reality "Please" Miranda said as she cried once more… the memory was too much to asses. That she was barely conscious… Andy ran out of the room and yelled like a lunatic she was "help! Nurse! Doctor somebody please… help us with Ms priestly" and with this, the nurses started rushing towards the door…

XOXOXOXO

(in the public bathroom)

"Why were you being nice to her?" Caroline spoke to her sister as she washed her hands.

As Cassidy got out of the bathroom cubicle she looked at her sister before leaning in the sick to wash her own hands "what do you expect me to do? be a bitch to her because she is helping mom? Oh Caro do be serious" Cassidy said as she looked at her sister through the mirror's reflection.

"Yah right, as if I didn't know… mom's been pretty much upset ever since she came back from Paris" Caroline replied as she arranged her hair seeing as it was slightly mused from the cold wind outside

"Well it's not her problem that Stephen has been an asshole, just because he filed for a divorce, doesn't mean that we should take it out on Andy" Cassidy defended

"You prat, don't you see? Stephen is out of the picture… I can't even imagine mom upsetting herself over that bastard…" Caroline answered

"Language Caro… if mom could here you right now I know she'd be washing your mouth with soap and water" Cassidy hissed

"I just can't believe you would be so dumb not to realize it…" Caroline then said

Cassidy was now getting too much irritated by her sister's insistence "what do I have to realize? Andy is staying because she cares for mom"

"If she cares so much, why did I see mom last Wednesday scanning a couple of resumes and was talking to Emily about getting her a new second assistant? That same night I woke up around three in the morning and I found mom looking at a paper in her hand but I didn't bother her since she was looking at it far too long for me to approach her so I returned to bed… the next day I found the paper she was looking at the night before, and saw that it was Andy's resume. I also heard Emily Chatting with Roy of how incompetent Andy was for leaving mom in Paris…" Caroline hissed… now that caught Cassidy's attention

"Hey, hey hold on" she said "what do you mean she left mom in Paris? I mean she is here as her second assistant taking care of her… where did you pick up all these lies Caroline?" She looked at her sister as if she swallowed a big rock

"I am not lying Cassidy… I really heard them. That's why I came to my own thinking… mom isn't that lame to be upset with Stephen… but when I heard Andy left I kind of started to think that mom loved Andy… I just don't know as a what, but mom loved Andy maybe as an assistant or as a friend or probably even more, for her to be upset when she left her. I mean it does sounds dull because mom doesn't really care that much for assistants and she doesn't have friends at work aside from uncle Nigel nor is she a lesbian to be in love with Andy" Caroline started explaining but was interrupted by Cassidy's snort of laughter

"way to go genius…" she said sarcastically "if you ask me you are over thinking much… mom is not gay so I suggest that you take that silly theory of yours and stuck it up your ass for the mean time, just until we could ask mom about it okay?" she said as she grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom…

when they made it to their mother's door they were quite shock when they saw that the door was slightly open… their mom would never tolerate such carelessness they were sure… but whet they saw next as they peaked through the door gave them a shock more than anything in the world…

Their mom being thoroughly hugged and comforted by another woman

For now they couldn't and wouldn't give a flying fuck where the hell Stephen was, but they were sure he would be off the picture for a while… as ridiculous as it would seem, they felt that they were invading a private moment from the two women so they decided to lead on the wall next to the door on the outside hall… waiting for the two to break off…

Caroline sighed loudly and said "I told you so…" before peering up to her sister who was still stunned at what she saw… 'no one got that close with La Priestly other than her kids, and a MR. Priestly' Cassidy remembered… before breathing lightly "so we have three theories?" Caroline nodded "A) mom is getting soft with her assistants?"

"yup" Caroline simply said

"B) mom is starting to make friends with her employees?" Cassidy Continued

"yup" Caroline answered again

"C) mom is turning gay and she is in love with Andy?" she said draining her blood at the last thought

"And yup" Caroline said once more…

But before the twins could think again… things started getting to fast… they heard their mom yelping and Andy screaming… the next thing they knew… Nurses were rushing towards their mom's room…

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOX

TBC… care to review? God sorry it took me so long to update… been busy with school… anyway just wanted you to know that my story is unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine so bare with me… ^_^ anyway reviews are highly appreciated ^_^


End file.
